


when he eat the cookie he got good form

by scirallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Fluff, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scirallydia/pseuds/scirallydia
Summary: Scott and Kira meet in yoga class. Kira develops a little bit of a crush.





	when he eat the cookie he got good form

**Author's Note:**

> in case u guys couldn’t tell from who I write fics about, Scott and Kira are my forever faves from this trash show (I still love it tho lol) and they’re also the CUTEST. and they both deserved so much better. also I’m really surprised this idea hasn’t been done before I thought it was gold
> 
> (also I wrote this in literally one day so that’s fun)

Kira’s loved yoga for as long as she can remember. She grew up practicing a few different martial arts and while she did find them centering and frankly amazing in terms of how they made her feel, there’s something about yoga that uniquely focuses her mind to actually relax. It’s better than meditation (which her mom is always pushing her to do) because she gets the same mental feeling but gets to _move._ It’s helped her through countless moves, constant anxious feelings, the crawling humiliation she felt in high school when the girl she asked to prom said she thought of them as just friends

There’s also the bonus that it’s always been easier to find some sort of yoga studio or class near where she is than finding someone who wants to help her practice with a katana. People tend to get sort of freaked out when she mentions she knows how to use a big sword.

She’s really lucky she found this particular yoga class. She had just moved to L.A. and though she was used to big cities—she’d just moved from New York—there was something intimidating about it. She liked her job, but making new friends was hard. For the first few months she considered leaving. Maybe L.A. just wasn’t the city for her. And then she found this yoga class. It reminded her of what she could feel like again. For a while, the class was the only thing besides her job keeping her tethered to L.A.

As she made friends and got used to the city, she started to feel better. And now she makes sure to go to the yoga class once a week, as a reminder to take care of herself and find a space that can be hers. She knows everything about the class, from when Braeden will decide to start class (always two minutes after), to which mats are better to use when she forgets to bring hers or has to come straight from work, to how Erica is feeling based on the reply she gets at the front desk. Kira knows which spot is the best for her to see Braeden from and always is there early in order to insure that she gets the spot, even though the other regulars would never take it. In fact, once she was late and there was a square big enough for her mat right where she likes to sit, front and center. It touched her a little bit because it wouldn’t even have been selfish for someone to assume she wasn’t coming and take it. No one owned up to saving it for her, but as she greeted Braeden and sat down, Liam gave her a nod and Mason gave her a light fist bump.

Now, though, someone’s in her spot. Kira is speechless. She’s a little annoyed, but she tries to shake it off; she refuses to start class in a bad mood. She lays her mat out next to the new guy. On the other side of her, Liam gives a helpless shrug as if to say, _hey, I tried._ Kira twists her mouth and nods. Braeden starts off class that day after greeting them by saying, “While our practice each week is about building on what we’ve learned and making sure we get it right; it’s better to do it right once than wrong a hundred times; sometimes it’s necessary to try new ways of practicing. It’s actually very important to form new paths for your body and mind; it can open up new spaces. So today, from reading the energy in the room you all are giving me, I think we’re going to try a few new forms. You’re all up for some fun, right?”

A few of the regulars laugh and others hum their agreement. Braeden looks directly at Kira. She _knows._ Kira doesn’t want to, but she nods and Braeden smiles, a little slyly, and begins class.

It’s not that bad, actually, and Kira enjoys doing poses she hasn’t done in a while. They’re not new for her because she’s done a lot of yoga in her life, but she has to hand it to Braeden. It’s nice to stretch herself in ways that maybe she hasn’t done in a while.

When class ends, Kira tries not to spare new guy any looks, even though he turns as if to say something to her, maybe introduce himself. She chats for a minute with Mason and Liam instead, thanks Braeden, and heads out. Next week she’s going to get there even earlier, just in case.

***

Her plans to get there for the next class early fail. Work goes late and she has to rush to get to class on time. This time, no one was able to save a spot for her, so she has to take the last one left, a spot in the back row, right behind new guy. Who’s in her spot again. Kira rolls her shoulders back, tries to shake off the tension of the week. It doesn’t matter, she tells herself. _Stretch yourself_.

The pressure is off now to not stare at new guy for taking her spot. She kind of has to since he’s directly in front of her. And he’s actually really cute. Like, really cute. He’s wearing a cut-off tank top and the muscles on his arms are really pronounced. He also has a cool tattoo on one of his arms, two black bands circling his bicep. She wonders if it’s meant to draw people’s attention there, to how ripped he his. She doesn’t look at his arms for long though, because as soon as they start class it’s downward dog and that’s how she spends the rest of class staring at his ass. She can’t help it, his joggers are a little tight and just emphasize it so nicely. Braeden doesn’t even correct Kira for her improper posture when Kira keeps her head up to just look a little longer.

Kira leaves class blushing. She doesn’t say goodbye to anyone, although Erica shoots her a curious look when she passes the front desk.

***

The next class, Kira’s in a really bad mood. She actually got out of work early today, but only because her boss told her to go home to cool off and gather herself. She knew her day was going to start out badly when she didn’t hear her alarm go off and missed her train, making her late to work. She also got news that her parent’s dog had died. It was a cute, white, fluffy thing which always showered her with kisses and should’ve lived at least a few years longer which made her even sadder.

To top it all off, she may have gotten into an argument with the man who was her boss’s boss, only because he had been rude to her countless times and today was the last straw. She was in the middle of a presentation about a project she had been working on for a month as a team leader, and it was going really smoothly. He had interjected to call into question one of the things she said, in a tone that implied she had no idea what she was talking about, and suddenly Kira’s lifetime of meditation, martial arts, and yoga flew out the window. Kira doesn’t even remember most of what she said; her coworkers filled her in after. The good news is, Kira’s boss stuck up for her, chewed her out fairly gently afterward, and Kira still has her job.

Erica can sense her black mood when Kira walks through the doors and doesn’t say anything in greeting; she just lets Kira cruise her way past. Braeden also notices, probably because Kira won’t stop grumbling while unfolding her mat, even though she has her spot this week. Kira sits on her mat cross-legged and fold her arms, prepared to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Braeden raises her eyebrows at her and Kira instantly knows this class is going to kick her ass somehow.

It turns out, Braeden still thinks they need to be in a “new poses, new pathways” phase. They do poses that even Kira has never seen Braeden teach before. Kira’s in one of them, sweating through her long-sleeved athletic shirt, when she loses her balance.

Kira can be a pretty clumsy person, has been all her life, except when it comes to things like physical activity. Besides the martial arts, she also played lacrosse and hockey in high school and college because, as it turns out, when it comes to sports her hand-eye coordination is pretty damn good. So when she loses her balance, it’s because she’s been having trouble staying focused on class and she can’t get her mind to concentrate on what she wants her body to do.

Unfortunately, this mean Kira falls over sideways directly onto the new guy, who once again is next to her. For one glorious second, she thinks he’s going to catch her and sweep her off her feet just like she’s a princess. To be fair, it seems like he thinks that too. And then she sees it almost in slow motion: his foot slips on the mat, his eyes widen comically, and Kira collapses completely on top of him. She pushes herself off him, wildly embarrassed. She blushes even more when she sees that he’s laughing. A cute guy is laughing at her and now, although it’s been the most consistent thing about her life in L.A., Kira can never come back to this building again, let alone this class.

“That was so funny,” the guys says, and starts laughing even harder. His face is a bit red, probably partially from laughing and partially from exertion. It’s been a hard class. “Sorry, I’m like the clumsiest person ever. I don’t know why I thought I could catch you.”

And _oh_, he’s not laughing at her, he’s laughing because what just happened looked completely ridiculous for both of them. Kira starts laughing too. The guy is doubled over, wheezing. He pulls an inhaler out of his pocket, takes a puff, and then continues laughing. His eyes crinkle up good naturedly when he makes eye contact with her.

Braeden calls their attention back to focus, but she has a smile hovering over her lips too, so Kira knows she’s not too mad about the disruption.

After class, new guy—although is he really new anymore?—catches up with her, puts his hand lightly on her arm for a second and says, “Hi, I’m Scott.”

“Hi Kira,” she says, and Scott instantly looks behind him, a bit bewildered, to see who she’s addressing. He then turns around and points at his chest as if to say, _are you referring to me?_

“Oh! I mean, hi. Kira. As in, hi. My name is Kira,” Kira says, blushing yet again.

“Ohhhh!” Scott says. “Well, Kira, it’s nice to meet you. I’d love to stay and talk to you, but I gotta head home, I have some stuff to take care of. See you next week!”

With that, he’s gone. And Kira didn’t even get his number. She groans and slaps a hand to her forehead. At the desk behind her, Erica grins knowingly.

***

Scott, as it turns out, keeps getting cuter and cuter. He works at an animal clinic, volunteers with Little League in his spare time, and calls his mother every day. Scott also regularly chats with Erica after leaving, and sometimes even brings her food before class starts. Kira learns these things in the minutes before and after classes, which Scott has been attending frequently enough to now be considered a regular. She also tells him about herself in bits and pieces, like the graphic novel she works on on the side when she’s not at her job and how hard it was at first to adjust to moving here. She finds that they get along really well and in some ways are weirdly similar, which is probably why he wanted the same spot as her that first day he came to their class.

Kira’s really happy they’re becoming friends, even though she still doesn’t have his number and is kind of sort of hoping he’ll ask her on a date at some point. She’s not _pining_ though; it’s just a crush. At least, that’s what she keeps telling herself.

And then one day after class, Scott shares something that makes Kira lose some hope. It’s kind of her fault, though, for asking the question.

“So I’ve been wondering, what got you into Braeden’s class? You’ve definitely done some sort of practice before this, did you just want to switch it up or something?”

“Oh, um, that’s a funny story,” Scott says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Actually, I was taking classes here before with Allison, do you know her?”

Kira does. When she first started coming here, she took a few different classes with different teachers to see what would fit. Allison’s class was the first one she took, and while it was enjoyable, it wasn’t exactly what she wanted. Allison seemed to be still establishing her practice and figuring out how she wanted to run class, which was fine, but didn’t do as much for Kira as coming to Braeden’s class, who was able to both be flexible and use practices that seemed to be rooted in something. Braeden was sure of her practice in a way that Allison was still figuring out. Kira would never judge someone for that, but Braeden’s grounded instruction was what she needed more at a time when everything was still so new.

Kira nods at Scott’s question. “Yeah, I took a class with her before I found Braeden.”

She pauses for a second before she realizes how that sounds.

“I mean, it’s not that I didn’t like Allison’s class, it’s just-“

Scott laughs. “No, I understand. Braeden’s a really awesome instructor. Um, but yeah. I was taking classes with Allison, but then we broke up and we’re trying the whole friend thing right now, so we agreed it would be better if I didn’t come to her class.”

“Oh.” _Oh._

As much as Kira likes Scott, which she does, _a lot_, it’s not a good sign if he’s just out of a serious breakup. She really doesn’t want to be a rebound. Although this was kind of a blow, she tries to find something to say.

“Um, at least you can still take classes here, though? That’s good, that you two could agree on that.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “And I got to take classes with Braeden, who’s super cool.”

“And I think Mason and Liam have formed a Scott fan club,” Kira adds jokingly, recovering a little more now.

“And I got to meet you,” Scott says, so earnestly that Kira thinks it breaks her heart right then and there.

“Yeah,” she says, looking at the ground. “Well, see you next week.”

She walks out of the building quickly, without looking behind her.

***

Kira doesn’t get a chance to talk to Scott about anything next class, because he isn’t there. She writes it off as a fluke, but it’s harder to do that when he misses the week after. She has trouble focusing that class, partially worried something terrible happened to him and partially worried he noticed her feelings and decided it was awkward to be around her.

Kira must look extra mopey leaving, because Erica calls to her as she passes the desk.

“Hey. He should be here next week,” she says.

Kira doesn’t even try to pretend that she doesn’t understand what Erica means.

“Oh, okay, cool. Thanks, Erica.”

Erica’s smile is razor-sharp, and Kira is actually really fond of her for that, even though it scares her a little bit. “No problem, babe. See ya next week.”

***

Kira tries not to get too excited about seeing Scott, but her body is clearly not listening, because she heads into the building with a nervous stomachache. She told herself that no matter what, if he’s here in class today, she’ll ask him for his number. In a way that he’ll know she’s asking romantically, not as friends.

When she enters the classroom, he’s not there. Her shoulders slump and she sighs, apparently sort of loudly because Mason jokes, “Try not to look so disappointed to see me.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kira says.

“We want Scott to come back too,” Liam adds. “He was gonna go to the gym with me.”

Liam does look a little dejected.

“I’m sure he’ll be back next week,” Mason reassures, and Kira’s not sure if it’s for her or Liam. She’s not sure which one of them she wants it to be for.

It’s one of her worst classes yet. It feels like starting from square one, like how it was back when she first moved. Although she had been going to a studio in New York, it was rough going for a bit, just like it is today. Poses she should be able to do in her sleep are making her lose her balance. For the first time in six months, Braeden has to correct her sun salutation. Multiple times. And there’s no shame in having to take a variation, everyone does it for certain tricky poses, but Kira has to do it for poses she perfected years ago.

Braeden talks to her after, reassuring, talking about how everyone has difficult moments in their practice. She even tells Kira about some of hers, which really just solidifies for Kira how good of a teacher Braeden really is. Kira tries her hardest to listen, but it’s difficult for her to focus. Braeden seems to sense this, though, and tells Kira to have a good evening, and if she wants to talk, it’s cool to text her. Kira nods gratefully.

On the way out, Erica calls out sympathetically, “If it helps, he said he’d be here tonight.”

Kira stops.

Erica continues, “I’ve known him for a while, and sometimes he gets like this.”

As if Kira knows what that means. So she asks, “Gets like what?”

Erica hums, considering. She must decide that whatever it is, it’s okay to tell Kira. Or more likely, she already decided to tell Kira and is drawing it out a little bit.

“Overworks himself, overthinks things,” Erica shrugs. Kira waits to see if there’s more; there’s not.

“Good to know,” she says.

Erica raises her eyebrows and purses her lips. “Yup.”

“…okay, bye Erica, see you next week.”

“See ya, hun.”

Despite Erica’s reassurances, Scott’s not there again the week after. It kind of puts Kira into a bummed out mood because although she does think Scott’s really cute and wants to ask him out, she also was making a new friend in him. What if he comes back and decides that he didn’t really like talking to Kira that much anyway? What if he just never comes back? She doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s spiraling a bit. At this point, she doesn’t have much hope for next week. If he is there, though, she is definitely going to ask him out. It might be awkward to get rejected, but at least she won’t have to worry about it like this again.

***

Miraculously, after an entire month, Scott shows up again. Kira makes polite small talk with him at the beginning of class, but is reluctant to go further. She’s not sure if she’s a little mad at him for not coming for a month or about to throw up from the thought of asking him out. Kira thinks her hesitancy shows, but it’s hard to tell because Scott gets swept up talking to Mason and Liam.

At the end of class, Kira hangs behind, hoping to talk to Scott, or maybe even seeing if he wants to talk to her. But he goes over to talk to Braeden, probably about why he’s been gone. Kira takes that as her signal to leave. She’s almost out of the building when Scott calls, “Hey Kira, wait up!”

He rushes over to catch up with her. Kira bites her lip, clutching the side of her workout bag. Scott takes a second to catch his breath.

Before she loses her nerve, Kira uses the opportunity to say, “You haven’t been here.”

She wants to sound neutral, but there must be some disappointment there because Scott looks apologetic.

“I know,” he says, wincing. “I’m sorry.”

He says he’s sorry like he owes it to her to have said something, which he really doesn’t, unless he also thinks they could be more than just yoga friends. Kira feels a little flame of hope spark in her heart.

“I knew I was gonna be gone those first two weeks; my friend Lydia just finished her Ph.D. which is a really big deal, so I flew out to watch her graduate. And then the week after that, I had a veterinary conference, and then the next two weeks I just ended up working late. I try not to do that, but sometimes it’s hard to set those boundaries for yourself, you know?”

“Yeah, it’s just-“ Kira starts.

“Can I-“ Scott says at the same time

“What were you going to say?”

“Oh no, I was interrupting you, you go.”

Kira smiles a little and shakes her head. She waits for Scott to speak.

“Okay, okay,” he says, smiling back. And god, is his smile bright. “I was wondering if I could get your number. I’ve been kicking myself for not asking for it sooner. I’d like to go on a date with you sometime.”

“Oh my god,” Kira says without thinking.

Scott’s smile wavers a little. “Is that a no? It’s totally cool if it is-“

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that I told myself the next time I saw you I’d ask _you_ out.”

“Ohhh,” Scott says, and he’s clearly delighted at this turn of events. “Okay, pretend I didn’t just ask that.”

He shakes his hands in front of him as if wiping away the past thirty seconds and it’s really dorky, but Kira finds it incredibly charming.

“Hey Kira, what were you going to say?”

Kira laughs. “Hey Scott, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? I really like spending time with you.”

“I really like spending time with you too.” Scott’s smile is still blinding. “A date sounds perfect.”

(Scott can’t see from where he’s standing, but Kira watches as behind him Erica does a little happy dance.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from good form by nicki minaj lmaooooooo I couldn’t help it. even tho there’s no sex in this fic, it was too good to pass up using this as a title. I could’ve picked something more serious but like, nah.


End file.
